Lover's hearts know no bounds
by TimeSlayerMiyu
Summary: Sebastian has dreams of his lost love from years ago. He now finds a sorceress to help him get her back, but at what cost will he get it? What other things will happen to him during this trip? I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER. I only own this story and my OC characters. Thanks to my friend from con who helped me with this story.
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian!" a girl yelled as she is taken away.

"Seleana!" Sebastian yelled back, fighting back the men as he tries to get through the group. He keeps yelling, the girl returning his calls as her voice progressively becomes more familiar. He questions the voice as soon is knocked out by the men, bringing him back into consciousness; Mey-rin kneeling over him saying his name.

"Mister Sebastian!" Mey-rin says, looking at him scared with her oversized glasses covering her eyes.

Sebastian slowly sits up, finding himself on the ground of the hallway near the kitchen, surrounded by boxes of broken dishes. "What is it Mey-rin?" he asks.

"Are you alright?" she asks worriedly.

"What do you mean?" he questions, acting confused.

"You collapsed onto the ground a while ago and I found you on the way to the kitchen. I also dropped the dishes again" she replies apologetically.

Sebastian looks at her. "Oh," he replies. "That's what happened to me. Must be because of the heat this time of year." Sebastian then stands back up and helps Mey-rin clean up the broken dishes and dispose of them.

"Thank you mister Sebastian" she replies, bowing in thanks. Sebastian bows back and goes to his master, hoping not to worry him since he was a little late for tea.

Sebastian then efficiently goes up to his master's study, knowing that that was the place he had left him. He knocks on the door, hoping that he is there.

"Come in." the master Ciel replies. Sebastian then enters the room and goes onto one knee bowing.

"I apologize for taking so long my lord," he says apologetically. "I had collapsed suddenly down by the kitchen and did not come to until a little while ago"

Ciel looks at him strangely but brushes it off. "Must be because of the heat" he replies. "You shouldn't work yourself so hard Sebastian. I need you able to work."

Sebastian nods in agreement. "I actually wanted to ask you about that," he asks.

"Oh," Ciel replies, questioning his request. "What is it?"

"I would like to ask for the weekend off if that is possible," Sebastian asks.

"What's the occasion for a sudden leave of absence?" his master questions, very curious of his reply.

"I have been asked to go as a guest at a…" Sebastian stops himself.

"A what?" Ciel questions more forcefully this time.

"A cat convention in the United States" he replies regretfully. "Is it possible to get the time off?"

 _ **Hello readers! Welcome to my second story on this site. I came up with the idea from an actual anime convention with a friend, keeping the story going all weekend. I hope you guys like it and leave reviews of praise and criticism. All will help me create and improve my work. Also, check out my other Black butler fanfic. Thanks!**_

 _ **~TimeSlayerMiyu~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel looks at his butler, looking closely at his pleading expression, seeing that he is very interested in going.

"Well?" Sebastian asked, pleading on the inside for his master to accept.

''Do you promise to complete all of your missed work upon your return from this trip?" Ciel asked, knowing that Sebastian seemed very adamant on going.

Sebastian's eyes lit up slightly. "Of course. All of the work will be completed soon after if not before I leave."

"Then yes" Ciel replied. Sebastian then went down to one knee in front of his master.

"Thank you, my lord." He replied, showing slight joy in his voice. He then stood before his master. "If you will excuse me, I have to work on preparing the manor for my departure." Sebastian then left the room and went to perform his preliminary measures before his departure for the cat convention.

Sebastian did everything he could to make sure that he did not have any work to do when he came back; He fixed the garden, prepared food for his time away and even set out the tea in a way that even the servants couldn't mess up. A few hours later, Finny, who had been watching him do all of this prep work with the other servants, approached Sebastian.

"Mister Sebastian?" Finnian asked.

Sebastian stopped his work and turned toward him. "What is it Finny?" he asked.

Finny stood there quietly for a few moments before finally speaking up. "Why are you doing all of this extra work?"

"Because I'm leaving" Sebastian replied. Finny was then scared.

"What do you mean that you're leaving?" Finny asked worriedly.

"I'm only leaving for about a week. I'm going to America for a cat convention." Sebastian replied happily.

Finny looked at him confused. "America?" he said. "Hope you have fun there then."

"I know I will, but I'm trusting you three to keep the manor in order while I'm gone. I've prepared most of the supplies for the next week so that even you three can't mess it up. I will also leave you a list of duties for you three to compete while I'm gone, along with attending to the young lord. Do you think that you three will be able to accomplish that?"

Mey-rin and Bard joined Finny and they stood tall. "Yes, Mister Sebastian," they say in unison.

"Good." Sebastian replies, hoping that they keep this promise. He then finishes the garden and goes inside to start packing.

 _ **Hello again everyone. Thank you for reading my story. It has been a while since I wrote in this story and I am very happy that some people have read it at all. I will keep writing this in the future, but I am having a lot of fun developing the backstory to how these two will be together. Hope you all read the future chapters. If you would like, leave a review so I can better my future writing. Until next time.**_

 ** _~TimeSlayerMiyu~_**


	3. Chapter 3

Upon finishing the garden, Sebastian went back inside and started to pack. He made sure to pack everything he would need for the trip: uniforms, currency, personal supplies, etc. He made sure to triple check his suitcase to make sure he had everything he needed, knowing that he would most likely not be able to come back easily to get anything he forgot. He finished packing in about an hour, making sure to finish promptly so he could get ahead on his duties at the manor as to make his return as painless as possible. He made sure he completed much as he could ahead of time so that his master would not be on his case once he came back: he took care of finances, put together the schedules and meals for the week he was to be gone. He did everything except be there for his master. He finished that evening, checking his watch and realizing that he had about two hours before his ship left for the Americas. He first checked in with Ciel in his study, where his master was reading the newspaper.

Ciel looked up from his reading and saw him."Sebastian, are you headed out?" he asked, noticing the black suitcase by his butler's side.

"Yes. I just came to say my goodbyes and give you supplies for the next week in case the other servants can't seem to do it themselves," he replied calmly, approaching his master and handing him a schedule and a stack of various papers. Ciel then looked at the papers before looking up at him.

Ciel nodded then replied, "Alright. I'll make sure that the other servants do what they have been assigned as of this sheet. Make sure you return in exactly one weeks time."

Sebastian then nodded in agreement. "Of course. I have also prepared everything that I could for the next week to lighten the amount of work needed for the other servants. Is there anything else you need from me before I leave?"

Ciel shook his head. "No. You have done more than enough to prepare for your departure. I'll make sure the servants hold up their duties to the fullest," he replied. "You make sure you come back at all."

Sebastian then bowed in response. "Okay then. I shall take my leave then for the docks. I shall see you again in a week." Sebastian then stood back up and went out to the front of the manor, where he loaded the awaiting carriage and headed off for the docks to go to the Americas.

 ** _Hello again readers! It has been a while since I last posted something, but do remember that more will be posted as it is written. I would like to thank my followers/watchers again for the support of getting the notices of when new content is posted. I also would like to thank the people that leave reviews, whether they be compliments or critiques. I take those reviews/comments and use them to revise or improve my work, as well as to repost chapters in case if technical mistakes make the chapter unreadable. I hope to write more in the near future. Until then, check out my DeviantArt for other non-fanfiction related stories._**

 ** _~TimeSlayerMiyu~_**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian rode to the docks in the carriage for about a half hour, feeling strange since he was used to being the one driving the carriage, not the one riding in it. Upon reaching the docks, he was let out of the carriage and onto the port, where large crowds of people were going to and from the boats to their destinations. Once he was released from the carriage, he took his suitcase and headed toward the port, looking at his ticket to find his ship.

"The Golden Pendulum," he repeated to himself. "What a weird name for a ship." He then shrugged and headed down the port, going past the ships to find his desired ship. After a few minutes of walking, he found the ship name listed on his boarding pass. At first glance, the ship didn't seem like much, but once he boarded, he was amazed by the interior of the ship. The inside was decorated with a blue and gold décor in mind, made to impress even the pickiest of aristocrats. Sebastian was amazed by the designs but was brought back to reality when he was escorted to his room. He followed the man leading the way closely, following him down two sets of stairs to the first class deck, which stood out from the rest of the ship. Upon reaching his room, Sebastian stood in amazement as he observed the small, but extravagant, room. He walked inside to be met by a set of two blue velvet chairs and a large bed with a gold bedspread, headed with an intricate wooden headboard. While he looked around the room, the man escorting Sebastian was called away and replaced by a woman in a wine red and white dress.

After observing the room in its entirety, Sebastian turned and was shocked to see the woman at the door. "Who are you?" he asked the woman at the door, curious about who he was.

"My name is Catherine. I'm another guest here," she replied as she approached Sebastian, reaching out a white-gloved hand to shake hands with.

"Hello, Catherine. My name is Sebastian," he replied shaking her gloved hand. "Where are you headed to once you reach the Americas?"

She paused and contemplated her response, which seemed odd to him. "I'm meeting with my family," she responded calmly. "My family and husband had immigrated over there and I had to stay in England to keep my business. What are you headed to America for?" she asked.

"I'm going to a cat convention there," Sebastian replied. "What business do you run in England?" he asked her, curious for her response.

Catherine soon backed away from Sebastian and shut the door, her gloves coming off to reveal a blue aura rising from her hands. "I am a sorceress, and I place a spell on you. You are to be cursed to have both sides of the person, to show how you will find your love by seeing what she feels." She then touched his shoulder softly, making him fall unconscious for the entire boat ride as she was pulsed back through the door of his cabin, never to be seen for a good amount of time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't you dare touch her!" Sebastian yelled as his fiance screamed his name, him fighting against her captors as she is taken away. "Seleana! I will find you again." He is then stabbed by a demon blade, sending him into writhing pain, watching his love being taken away as his vision fades to blackness.

"Did somebody get the staff yet?" a male voice asked. "We need to make sure we don't need to call the paramedics." Sebastian starts to open his eyes slowly. "He's opening his eyes."

"Where am I?" Sebastian asked. He then holds his head and notices the large group of people surrounding him, making him sit himself up in defense. "What happened?"

"You collapsed in the middle of the convention floor after yelling someone's name. Do you need help to your room?"

"My room?" Sebastian checks his vest pocket and found a small envelope containing a small purple card with the logo for the Millenia hotel. He then looks at the outside of the envelope and sees a written in number: Room 2305. "No thank you. I believe I can make it up to my room by myself."

"Alright then." The man replies, helping him up off the floor. "The elevators are all the way down the hall, take a left and take another left up to the 23rd floor."

"Thank you and my apologies for worrying you all." Sebastian bows before the man in apology, noticing the man who helped him was wearing an odd outfit including large white fox-like ears, a large black spiked collar around his neck and a large matching fluffy white tail, shoving it off assuming that it was how all people in America dressed. Sebastian followed the man's directions, making his way to the elevators, pressing the button to call the elevator.

The elevator comes down about a minute later. Once the large silver doors open, he enters and presses the button labeled with the number 23. Soon after, the doors closed once again as the elevator began to rise. Sebastian, curious about the device, notices the discrepancy in the numbering system of the floor, noticing that floor 13 could not be accessed. Pondering the minor issue, Sebastian soon reached floor 23. Upon reaching the floor, he exits the elevator and goes to the door of room 2305.

 _ **Hello all of my readers! It has been a long while since I have posted a new chapter for either of my stories, but I assure you that there will be more in the future. I have posted some more personal pieces on my deviantart, under the same username, so take a look on there if you are interested. I love you all and I wish you all a happy holiday season!**_

 _ **~TimeSlayerMiyu~**_


End file.
